Pillow Fight
by Hunger4Righteousness
Summary: It is what it sounds like! Can't he leave her alone for an hour to catch a nap? Apparently not. Ch 2: Roxanne decides it's about time to find out something about her blue boyfriend and gets her own back.
1. Pillow Fight

"Minion. Where did she go?" Looking around, he asked, "Did she leave already?" He mentally kicked himself for getting too wrapped up in his work again. He hadn't meant to neglect his guest, but he was aware of his tendency to become so focused on things that considerable amounts of time might pass without his realizing it.

The fish didn't look up from his own task, which required a good deal of attention itself. If he wasn't careful, he'd add too much of the electron acceptor and ruin the results. "She didn't leave. She's in your room. After having to cover that late breaking story last night, she said she was going to catch a nap while you were busy." He looked up and realized he was speaking to thin air. "Sir?"

* * *

Entering the room quietly, he intended to simply check on her and step out again. She appeared to be asleep, turned away from him toward the middle of the bed, and she looked so sweet, he decided to sneak a kiss. Carefully leaning over her, he brushed his lips on her cheek. Catching her scent caused him to linger there a little longer than he meant to and suddenly he heard, "Hey. I'm supposed to be having a nap."

"Sorry…" he sniffed along her hair, detecting her shampoo, and breathed in the warmer scent of her skin. For whatever reason, he loved the smell of her, comforting and sexy and uniquely Roxanne-ish. "Just checking up on you. And since you're awake, I wanted to reassure you that I didn't mean to ignore you."

"I know. You were very wrapped up in whatever that was, and I could use some sleep after last night's report anyway." She sighed comfortably, eyes still closed. "I figured in an hour or two we'd both be ready for me to drag you out of the lab to go get something to eat." He was still hovering over her and continuing to try to inhale that elusive odor. In fact he was slowly nuzzling his nose deeper and deeper into the bend between her shoulder and neck. Roxanne snorted and giggled, feeling his breath tickle her skin. "Now come on. You said you were just going to check on me."

"I am checking on you. Everything looks good." The gentle sniffing continued. "Very good."

"Well, it's a rather _thorough_ examination."

"Are you questioning my motives?" he asked incredulously.

She turned slightly and glanced up at him. "Based on past experience… yes."

"Oh really! I take that as a challenge. Well, I'll prove my intentions then." He looked her over in an exaggerated manner as she turned back onto her side again, smiling. "Yes, you look perfectly fine to me. And I'll be going now." He paused, still lingering. "Have a nice nap." He leaned closer to murmur near her ear. "On _my_ bed." A pillow landed upside his head with a low thump. "Ow!"

Roxanne giggled, drawing her cushy weapon back into her arms to snuggle up with it, eyes closing contentedly. Suddenly the pillow below her head was pulled out and used to whack her. "Two can play that game, Ms Ritchie!" he growled.

She quickly turned on her back and looked at him with wide eyes. "Oh! You did _not_ just do that!"

He feigned innocence, pointing at himself. "Who me? Why yes, yes I just did." He ducked as she swung the pillow again. "Ah! Ah! You'll have to do better than – Oof!"

She'd caught him on the backswing. Seeing him bite his lip and fluff his own weapon for the next strike, a spark of pure determined mischief glinting in his eyes, she stifled a chuckle. Her eyes widened and all her muscles tensed, trying to hold back her laughter and coiled to spring. As he brought down the pillow, she rolled to the other side of the bed, causing him to miss her entirely. "Ha!" Kneeling, she asked defiantly, "What were your motives again? Because this is the most active 'nap' I've ever had!" Whipping the pillow at him impulsively, he ducked and she realized her blunder. Now she had no ammunition!

"Oh dear. That was a mistake, wasn't it?" With a crooked smile, he slowly advanced toward her across the bed. "You started this! All I did was wish you a nice nap, and suddenly I was assaulted by a fluffy missile!" He lunged at her, and she jumped from the bed with a yelp. Scurrying to the other side to retrieve her puffy weapon from the floor, she spun around. He was off the bed and working his way around it, cautiously watching her to see how she would make her next move. She backed up toward the door.

"Oh, _I_ started it? What was all that sniffing and heavy breathing?"

"You smell too good!"

She couldn't help laughing, it sounded so silly. "That's a weak excuse! I'm not wearing any perfume today."

He paused in his advance and stated seriously, "Not your perfume. You. You really do smell nice."

She relaxed and straightened up. "Really?" Catching her off guard, he whipped his pillow, which she caught as it smacked her in the stomach. "Oamph!"

"Direct hit!" he crowed, then noticed the dangerous glint in her eye and the set of her jaw. She hefted a pillow in one hand and gripped the other pillow determinedly. With a nervous chuckle, he held up his hands in front of him. "You wouldn't attack an unarmed man, would you?"

With her best 'hi-yah!', she launched herself at him, knocking him back onto the bed. Straddling his legs and pummeling him soundly, she grinned wickedly at the sound of his muffled laughter as she pressed one puffy bolster on his face. Then fending off his hands with one cushion and whacking him again hard with the other, an explosion of feathers signaled the demise of one of their weapons. Suddenly they both stopped. "That was my new pillow!" he complained.

She looked at the busted seam. "No, it was the one from my side. Yours is still good." She shrugged. "I'll just get another one."

"Whew, good thing," he said. "Because if you'd ruined _my_ pillow, there would have been some serious repercussions."

Guffawing slightly, she challenged, "Oh yeah? Such as what?"

He raised up on his elbows and glared at her from beneath lowered brows. "Such as… _torture_." Holding up his hands in her direction, his long fingers flexed menacingly. With a screech she tried to fling herself out of reach, feathers scattering and pillows forgotten, but she was far too slow. He caught her around the waist and threw her to the bed on her back, pinning her wrists near her ears. She giggled up at him. "You can't tickle me if you have to hold my arms down! And if you let them go, you'll regret it!"

"Oh, there are other ways of tickling, my dear little victim! More…. subtle and… nefarious means," he informed her with a taunting eyebrow. Bowing his head, he began sniffing and snuffling her sensitive neck and around her ears, rubbing his nose against the skin lightly and listening to her helpless laughter until she was gasping for breath. Soon he had mercy, although he was thoroughly enjoying himself, letting go of her wrists and finishing with several sweet kisses. Her arms wrapped around him. He smiled as he heard her sigh and give one last giggle.

"Ok! Have a nice nap!" He jumped off the bed and began walking to the door.

"Wait a minute!" she protested.

Looking back, he saw her leaning on one elbow, frowning. "What, you fickle woman? I thought you wanted to rest."

"You're not getting away with that. Get back here," she demanded.

"With what? What did I do?" Giving an exaggerated shrug to protest his innocence, he returned to the bed nonetheless.

"I'm wide awake now, thanks to you," she accused. As he opened his mouth to argue, she reached out to grab his shirt and yanked him off balance, so that he fell partly onto the bed with her. She looked into his eyes, letting him know that she knew it was all a set up. "You've ruined my nap… and I demand restitution."

His mouth shut with a snap. Glancing aside thoughtfully, he conceded, "I suppose that's only fair. What does this restitution you demand entail?"

Roxanne smiled and told him.

He rolled his eyes. "That was predictable." His sarcastic comment earned him another pillow to the head, and he laughed as feathers floated like snow around them.

* * *

"Sir, where have you been? I finished my part of the labwork ages ago. _And_ I kept an eye on yours as well," he griped, suspecting he been left with all the tedious work on purpose. "If I hadn't, you'd have had to start all over again."

"Ah, thank you, Minion," Megamind answered rather distractedly.

"Well?"

With a start, he looked at the fish directly. "Well, what?"

Minion frowned. "Where were you?"

He smirked, "Just tucking Ms Ritchie in."

"I take it she's having a good rest."

Pulling a feather from his collar, he murmured, "She is now..."

* * *

_Don't leave an author lonely! Please leave feedback! Reviewers get cookies. :9_


	2. Revenge of the Tickled

_Perfect_, Roxanne thought, seeing him perched on the swivel stool at his drafting table, working diligently. _He's even wearing that new shirt I got him_.

Earlier in the day while out shopping, she'd been absentmindedly studying the cutaway displays showing the guts of various types of pillows, from styrofoam beads to buckwheat hulls. She knew she had a silly smirk on her face remembering why she needed to purchase a new pillow, and that those delectable, distracting thoughts were causing her to take a ridiculous amount of time choosing between them, but no one watching her would know why, so she didn't bother to hide it. Then, while considering the feather to down ratio of one of the higher end models, she had a sudden thought. The smirk became a positively wicked grin as she squeezed the puffy pillow and a plan quickly formed in her head.

Now she approached him stealthily, a predator carefully stalking her prey. She knew he was already aware of her being there, but it was fun trying to creep up on him anyway. Those tantalizing, ever-blushing ears had extremely acute hearing besides being amazingly fun, yet highly sensitive erogenous zones for her playful fingertips. If that wasn't enough, the brainbots were terrible tattletales, never letting her set foot in the building without making sure their master knew immediately.

"Hello, sweetheart," he said when she was nearly within reach of him, still scribbling away without looking back. "Trying to sneak up on me again? You know that's just not possible, Roxanne," he chided mildly.

"Oh, I don't know," she answered, relaxing and crossing the last couple steps to him. Draping her arms across his shoulders, she glanced over them at the sketch he'd nearly finished. "I'd like to think that maybe someday I'll be able to catch you off guard."

He smiled to himself, hearing that voice he loved so close to his ear and feeling the warmth from her hands. "Keep trying," he encouraged, adding a few notes to the plan and putting down his pencil. He turned his head toward her and felt a kiss on his cheek. "I always appreciate your efforts." Reaching behind him to put his arms around her as she leaned against his back, a cold feeling on one of his wrists and a series of rapid, metallic clicks made him pause. "What was that?" he asked with wide eyes, recognizing the familiar object immediately.

"Oh… just handcuffs." She closed the small, hard circle only enough to make slipping out of it impossible. "I would have thought you'd recognize what it was right away. You've had enough experience with them."

"I did, but…handcuffs! Wow…This a departure. We've never played this game before." It was a little outside Roxanne's usual modus operandi but no matter. He was always up for anything, and this might be very interesting.

"Well, you see," she explained in a slow, thoughtful voice, sliding her hand down his other arm, coaxing his hands together and adding the second handcuff to his other wrist. "I was just remembering our little pillow fight while I was out shopping for a replacement today… and I thought to myself, you know…I think it's time for round two."

Anticpation tingled down his arms and slow smile spread across his face. "And the handcuffs?" He twisted his wrists, jangling the metal bracelets. _Chain, not hinge…excellent._ They weren't too tight, but he couldn't slip out of them. "How am I supposed to participate while wearing these?"

"Oh, only one of us will be using a weapon." She slowly slid her hands back up his arms and around to his chest. Her voice was very low and so close now he could feel her lips brushing the edge of his ear while she undid the top button of his new black shirt. Buttons were such useful things, and she couldn't believe none of the rest of his wardrobe had any. "You see…we're not going to be having another pillow fight," she whispered, tickling his ear with her breath.

"We're not?" His eyebrows danced slightly on his brow, and his chest lifted more quickly under her hands. Having undone the top button, her nimble fingers slipped inside his shirt and rubbed along his collarbone, then they paused and were removed. Sensing her slip under his arms, she suddenly grabbed his shoulders and swiftly turned him around until he was facing her on his seat, the drafting table behind him now. There was a twinkle in her eye and a playful twist to her smile that he found rather exciting.

"And the only weapon I need… is this." She held up one long, white, perfect feather in front of his face, turning it this way and that, letting him get a good look at it. Noting in amusement how the eyebrows lifted in mild alarm over his green eyes, she tucked it behind her ear with a wink.

_Oh dear_. "Roxanne…"

Concentrating on the shirt, she began slowly and deliberately undoing one button at a time down its front while she explained in a seductively quiet voice. "Well…it occurred to me that _you_ always seem have sooo much fun tickling _me_… it's about time I find out if… you're ticklish too." Looking up at him from under her lashes, she saw he was watching her with a slightly crooked, slack-jawed smile. And yet, he seemed to be distinctly nervous now.

He swallowed and licked his lips slightly. "Oh! I can answer that for you right now. I'm not. Nope. Definitely not ticklish."

As she pulled the ends of the shirt out and the last button came undone, she slowly walked two fingers back up his smooth, blue chest, watching them get closer to his neck and listening to him try to keep his breathing even. _Oh yeah. He's toast_. Then she leaned closer until her lips nearly touched his. "Not ticklish at all? Why don't I believe you?" Sweeping her lips along his, she felt him relax as she kissed him thoroughly, then she pulled away. "So…I think I'll find out for myself." He tried to kiss her again, but she ducked back.

"Now, look… you don't need handcuffs! Really all you had to do was ask." He was going to have to use all his resolve to meet this challenge. How had she guessed? _It better not have been Minion that told her I'm ticklish_.

"But they're such useful things." With a hand at his elbow, she coaxed him to stand up and follow her over to the couch she often sat on while he worked. She was a little surprised he came along so easily. Almost willingly. She smiled at him coyly. "I didn't really think you'd put up with my little experiment without trying to get out of it."

"When have I ever tried to get away from you before?" he asked, sitting with a slight grunt and trying to arrange the handcuffs comfortably behind his back.

She paused thoughtfully. "That's true. But this time might be a different story." Sitting down beside him, she pushed the sides of his shirt back to expose a wider area of his blue torso, admiring the way the low light from the drafting table's lamp played along his skin. "By the way, the shirt looks great on you. It's almost a shame to have to remove it."

"No one's forcing you! Let's just leave it, shall we?" He chuckled nervously. "I believe there's a draft in here..."

"Well, you do have goosebumps, but this would be a lot less fun with the shirt on. I mean, rowr, Megs - look at those muscles! However, if you prefer, I could just start…here." Using the slick back of her fingernail, she traced quickly up the pinkish edge of one ear and smiled as she saw him tense immediately, his face going blank.

"Roxanne, that's hardly experimentation." He closed his eyes and frowned slightly, his mouth forming a breathy 'o' as she slowly and gently scratched back down again. "You know what my ears are like already."

"True, Megamind…" When he opened his eyes, she held up the feather in readiness. "But your ears have never met my little accomplice here." Using just the tip, she outlined around and around it several times, watching an impressive progression of emotions play across his face.

Trying not to snicker, she finally heard him emit a small groan and protest, "…I think you missed your calling. You could have had a very successful career in torture." She couldn't not stop from laughing at that, and soothed his ear with a soft kiss. "That really doesn't help, Roxanne…" Their noses bumped as he turned to her. Allowing him a few moments' reprieve, she let herself enjoy the feeling of his mouth warm against hers, then she brought the feather up to stroke along his jaw and down his neck.

He shuddered and pulled away. "AH! Oh, you mean thing!" He pouted, seeing her silently laughing at him. "Just when you had me all relaxed…" The feather stroked down his chest toward his navel and back up again, and this time he actually laughed. "Oh! My gosh. Stop that!"

"Hmm… I don't think so. That was just the reaction I was looking for. And I'm just getting warmed up." Now she ran the single, crisp plume in a serpentine pattern back and forth across his chest, up his neck, across his brow, watching him splutter as he tried to hold onto his dignity until he finally began laughing out loud. She rested her elbow on the back of the couch and her head on her hand, thinking, _this is way too easy!_ Her feather explored here and there. It traced the goatee on his chin and along the back of his neck. When it tickled slowly along his waist, his eyes opened wide and he sat up with a jolt and snort of breath, but as it traveled back up and around his ear again, it made him laugh so hard he bounced his legs up and down and yelled, "Gah! Stop!"

Tucking the feather behind her ear, she waited just long enough to let him catch his breath a little. "Oh, you evil woman! What are you…? Oh no!" He saw the fingers wiggling as she bit her lip and raised an eyebrow at him tauntingly, then moved in to slip them under the sides of his shirt and dig gently into his sides. "ROXANNE!"

_He's been holding out on me_, she thought, finding it hard to believe just how ticklish he was. All that was needed was a little pressure here and there since by now he was at the point that any touch whatsoever was nearly unbearable. She's never seen him laugh so hard, and she couldn't help giggling along with him. Slowly he slipped sideways on the couch until he was flat on his back, begging for mercy. She stopped, and when he'd calmed down enough to open his eyes again, there she was hovering over him. She held up the feather in a silent question.

"NO! no, no, no, no, noooo…"

"Oh, come on. When am I going to have the chance to do this again? You're never going to let me slap the cuffs on you after this."

Gasping, he assured her, "That's absolutely right! I had no idea you had such a _sadistic_ streak! It's really quite disturbing!" He seemed to be trying to push himself away from her on his back and added, "You know… here's something you might not have considered… you can't keep me in handcuffs forever. What are you going to do when I finally get out of them?"

_Uh oh_, she thought, seeing a determinedly vengeful gleam in his eye. _I hadn't thought about that_. "Good point! I might have to abandon you here and tell Minion to let you out of them after I've gone."

"Roxanne! You wouldn't. He'd be mortified! And anyway," he brought his legs up through the circle of his arms and suddenly had the handcuffs in front of him. "I know where you live…"

She gaped at him. "How did you do that?"

"Was that impressive? How about this?" The cuffs were apart now, both metal circles still around his wrists, but the chain undone in the middle. "You were right. I do have a lot of experience with these," he informed her with a positively ominous grin.

"OH, Shh-" Trying to leap off the couch, she landed on the floor as he tackled her and began his own tickle attack. All out war ensued with both of them laughing and rolling about, trying to get the upper hand. Roxanne shrieked when he managed to hone in on her most sensitive spots, but she knew what to do now and Megamind yelped and laughed despite himself as her fingers dodged under his defenses and found ways to weaken his advance. She even began to drive him back a little and soon they were at an impasse, hands held up before them, both wide-eyed and gasping for breath on the floor.

"Ok…ok. Truce?" he offered weakly.

"No tricks!" she demanded, and he nodded. "Augh! Ok, truce." Collapsing completely, she gave a short laugh as she lay flat on her back. "Oh man, that was funny."

"Yeah. Hilarious. I'll never feel safe around you again," he complained, staring at the ceiling.

"Oh, don't tell me you can dish it out but you can't take it!"

"I can take it! You saw me take it!"

"Yeah, but you made a lot of funny noises in the meantime." Her eyes sparkled and teased above her grin as she looked over at him.

"Oh ho! Now look here! If you'd like to talk about who makes funny noises, I'll just mention the variety of sounds _you_ make when we…" Rolling toward him, she shut him up with a kiss which was exactly what he'd wanted. All the tension from being tickle-tortured melted away as he wrapped his arms around her and relished the feeling of her soft lips caressing his over and over.

When she finally pulled away, she spotted the feather on the floor near his head and picked it up. Lying down again, her head on his shoulder now, she held it above them between her fingers and proposed, "I say we blame this. It's clearly a weapon of the most dangerous type. It even put evil thoughts in my head."

He reached up and took it from her and twirled it back and forth in the soft glow of the lamplight. "Seems so harmless, doesn't it? Let's burn it."

"No!" She plucked it back again and looked at him. "I'm going to take it home with me."

"Why?" he demanded, seeing her smile. "What are you going to do with it?"

"Stick it under my pillow. Just in case. You do know where I live after all."

He snorted. "Some women keep a gun handy at their bedside. Others, a baseball bat. My Roxanne keeps a feather under her pillow. Just in case."

"The only thing I have to worry about coming to get me in the middle of night is _you_," she explained. "One look at this...and you won't forget who's boss."

"Wha-?" He spluttered. "Who's _boss_? Oh, you are just begging for trouble. Ok! The truce is OVER!" Roxanne was laughing before he'd even gotten to the end of his little rant.

As Minion passed by the door to the room where they were rolling about on the floor shrieking with laughter and wrestling with each other, his eyes popped slightly before he covered them with a hand and quickly passed on again. "I don't even want to know…"

* * *

_Couldn't resist. I just couldn't resist. Blame Nora. She wondered what would happen when Roxanne decided to find out if Megs is ticklish too. :) Well, now you know!_


End file.
